


Avast!! The High Seas! Yo Ho!!!!

by brawltogethernow



Series: stuff I wrote for 3SF [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Noncommittally Researched, Pirates, Silly, Vignettes, give everyone a fancy weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are a scourge of the seven seas, but the major themes are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avast!! The High Seas! Yo Ho!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "[Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock, pirate AU](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3568611#cmt3568611)" as part of 3SF. I responded with four times the suggested sentences on the inside, because I have very specific weaknesses. This version has a few extra words on the original.

"You're getting help from that _pirate_ again?" demanded Sally, drumming her fingers on the ornamented hilt of her sabre as they strode down the shipyard to the docks.

"Well," said Lestrade, Captain of the Royal Navy, "he's a very...er..."

"You'd better not be about to say 'he's a very good pirate,'" said Sally.

"Why do you care about these two so much?" rumbled that week's mercenary, lowering the spyglass to look at the heavy-bottomed ship and its colorful sails skipping across the waves from a distance. "They're just an ex-marine and some madman, aren't they?"

Jim turned his face up to the creaking, sailless rigging of his ghost ship and laughed and laughed.

Sherlock spun once around the rigging and then landed with both feet on the deck in front of his first mate, brushing a strip of red silk out of his face. "Come on," he said, grabbing him by the arm, "Lestrade's sent a message asking for us, and if he wants our help again after last time you just _know_ it's going to be exciting."

"He was asking for _you_. And don't wave your cutlass around," said John, strapping on his pistol even as he protested. "You're going to scare the locals. Again."

"Not as badly as knocking down that building did!" said Sherlock, letting go of him to dash for the gangplank down from the deck. "Now come on, John! The game is afoot!"


End file.
